Perfect
by klaineshipper98
Summary: Klaine fluffy short story. Someone tells Kurt that Blaine is only pretending to be gay for him. will kurt belive them? what does it mean for them?


"KURT! KURT! WAIT UP! BABY STOP!"

Blaine called after a running down the street Kurt. Kurt then stopped and slowly went down to sit in the middle of the street.

"You know what; I'm sick and tired of running"

He replied and stood back up.

"Kurt, baby, what happened?"

Said a breathless Blaine.

"I-"

"Kurt, turn around"

He did so and Blaine captured him in a hug. He just gripped his boyfriend tight and sobbed for ten minutes.

"Th-They hurt m-me Bl-Blaine"

Kurt finally said after he was done crying and was reduced to whimpering.

"Who did what to my Kurtie?"

He took a deep breath and told himself to stop crying so he could tell his Blainers what happened.

"I was just changing after being assaulted with a slushy and a group of guys from the hockey team came in, picked up my clean clothes and started throwing them around. I mean it was only my shirt and tank top but I'm not comfortable shirtless around people except you. After a game of Kurt monkey in the middle I caught it. But it didn't stop there. They called me a faggy fairy and said 'Where's your boyfriend? He doesn't even love you, why would he? He's really straight. Did you know that? He's only pretending for you. Even though I don't see who would even pretend to love _you_' it hit me like a ton of bricks. '_who would even pretend to love you'_

And so I started running as they called after me 'don't sprinkle too much of your fairy dust on your way out!' tell me you love me. Please. Don't be pretending."

"Ohmygod Kurt…I-I'm so sorry that happened to you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." He said in between kisses to his forehead then continued, "and me? Sexual relations with a girl? Ew, I want to puke even thinking about that. You are mine and the love of my life. I don't pretend to love you. I love you for real."

"Can we go to your house? I need my Blainey cuddles. And maybe some Blainey cooking?"

"of course baby, c'mon lets go back to school to get my car"

Kurt interlaced his fingers in Blaine's and they walked back. Because Kurt didn't get far the walk wasn't that long. They got into his car and the first song to come onto the radio was teenage dream. Of course Blaine had to sing along.

"_You_ make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, _the way you turn me on_, I can't sleep"

Kurt had to laugh at the emphasis on the lyrics 'the way you turn me on' and they just sat there silently until Kurt broke the silence singing

"My heart stops, when_ you_ look at _me_'

"Just one touch, now baby I believe, _this_ is _real_"

"so take a chance and don't even look back, don't ever look back"

'Perfect time for this song to come on' Kurt thought to himself. At the next stop sign Blaine took that quick stop and no other cars waiting on him to cup his boyfriend's face in his hands and plant a gentle kiss to his lips. He let go then proceeded to drive. Kurt just started at him and smiled like a dork but he didn't care how goofy he looked.

"I love you"

"I love you too my Kurt, my boyfrie-my perfect boyfriend, my life, my other half, mine"

"How does someone compete to _you_, you are just amazing. Perfect. Beautiful."

The rest of the ride there was just full of singing along to Katy Perry and any other song that came on shuffle on Blaine's iPod. He pulled into his driveway and shut the car off. Blaine quickly got out and slid across his hood to Kurt's side. He opened his door and picked him up bridal style.

"BLAINE!" Kurt giggled "pu-put me down!"

"stop struggling and I might"

"ok ok.."

"thank you"

Blaine continued to carry Kurt even though he had done what Blaine said. He managed to open the front door, close it, and carry Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom. He plopped him gently yet playfully on the bed and jumped in right next to him. Kurt nestled his head against his boyfriend's chest and Blaine wrapped him arms around his Kurtie. They laid there for about ten minutes before Kurt's stomach growled.

"Oh right, you wanted Blainey cooking" Blaine said smiling.

"Yes." Kurt replied laughing.

"Well then, I'll be right back my precious"

With that, Blaine got up reluctantly. Kurt just laid there for about 20 minutes, lost in thoughts of those bullies, the reassurance of Blaine, and how much he loved his perfect Blainers. Blaine returned with a tray of homemade pizza and Tangled.

"smells amazing!" Kurt said excitedly

"glad you think so." Blaine replied and chuckled.

He placed the tray down next to Kurt and put Tangled on. They ate, Blaine INTENSLY watching the movie. After they stuffed down all they could and went back to cuddling. As Blaine tightly squeezed his Kurtie, Kurt sighed. It was all ok now. It was perfect.


End file.
